Study Break
by Count Morningstar
Summary: Asuna and Kazuto spend a long afternoon studying at Kazuto's place. After they finally get done with all the work, Asuna has an interesting idea about how they can unwind. One-shot. Rated M for a very good reason.


**Introduction:** I didn't think it'd be so soon before I did one of these M rated one-shots for SAO. But I had the idea for this little story a few days ago, and there aren't really that many M rated Kirito and Asuna fanfics on this site at the moment. So I decided to run with the idea. I actually would've had this story done a few days ago, but I've been fighting off a bad cold all week. In a way, this story is kind of a sequel to the previous one-shot I did. Though it isn't all that necessary to read my previous story to understand what's going on in this one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Study Break

Suguha Kirigaya stretched in her chair after putting her pen down on the desk in her room. It had taken her a few hours, but she had finally completed the mound of homework that had been assigned to her. Glancing at the clock on her wall, Sugu saw that it was three minutes past 5:00. It had been awhile since she had eaten anything, so she decided to go down to the kitchen for a bite. As soon as she was in the hallway though, Sugu heard what sounded like soft female moans coming from one of the other rooms.

The sounds seemed to becoming from the room of her brother, Kazuto. And Sugu remembered that his girlfriend Asuna had come over so they could study together. Or at least that was the reason she was told. As quietly as she could, Sugu crept down the hallway towards Kazuto's room. The door was open a crack.

"That feels so good, Kazuto." Asuna spoke from inside the room. "Harder."

It was clear to Sugu that whatever Kazuto and Asuna were doing in there it wasn't studying. And she had a pretty good idea of what they were doing. At that moment, something inside Sugu snapped.

"What the heck is going on in here?" Sugu demanded to know as she pushed the door open.

The sight that greeted Sugu inside the room was not what she expected. Kazuto and Asuna were both sitting on the floor, both fully clothed. Open books and papers were spread out all around them. Asuna's back was to Kazuto, and it looked like he was in the middle of giving her a backrub. Though at the moment, the couple had stopped and their eyes were fixed on Sugu.

"Hey Sugu, what's up?" Kazuto asked.

"Uh… I was just wondering what the two of you were up to." Sugu answered. "I thought the two of you were supposed to be studying."

"We're just taking a little break." Kazuto explained.

"My neck was bothering me, so I asked Kazuto to give me a backrub." Asuna added. "What exactly did you think we were doing in here?"

"…Nothing at all." Sugu answered after a moment. "Kazuto, I'm going to get a bite to eat then go online for awhile. Mom's working late tonight so dinner should be in the fridge."

"Alight." Kazuto replied.

With that, Sugu shut the door and headed for the stairs. She stopped half way and let out a heavy sigh. What she had just done was childish of her. What would've happened if Kazuto and Asuna had been doing what she thought they were and she had walked in on them? It wasn't as if they didn't have a right to. They were in love with each other after all. Though it seemed to Sugu that she was still having a little trouble accepting that. After pushing what just happened out of her thoughts, Sugu continued her trip to the kitchen.

* * *

It was 6:45 by the time Kazuto and Asuna had finally finished the mountain of homework that had been given to them. With the grueling task finally behind them, they began packing up their things.

"Thanks again for helping me with some of this stuff, Kazuto." Asuna told him.

"No problem." Kazuto replied. "Sorry about Sugu barging in on us earlier though. I can't believe she thought we were in here just screwing around."

Asuna's lips curved into a small half-smile. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

"Huh?" Kazuto responded.

"Well, that was some pretty tough homework we just worked on." She pointed out as she walked up to him. "And it has been about a week since we… you know. Plus we're pretty much all alone right now. So how 'bout it?"

"Uh, sure." Kazuto replied, his face turning a shade of red.

With that, Asuna captured Kazuto's lips and gently inserted her tongue. As their openmouthed kiss deepened, Asuna tugged at the end of Kazuto's black t-shirt and began pulling it up. They broke for air and Kaztuo pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, carelessly tossing it against the far wall of the room. After the dark-haired young man pulled off Asuna's yellow t-shirt, they joined together in another kiss. Their bodies pressed tightly against one another.

After being forced to break apart again for air, Kazuto turned Asuna around and pushed her orange-brown hair aside, allowing him to kiss her neck. He stopped for a moment and removed Asuna's white bra, letting it drop to the floor. The as he resumed his assault on Asuna's neck, his hands began massaging her breasts. His fingers moved in circles around her erect nipples. This continued for a few minutes until Asuna pushed of her short brown skirt and panties, leaving her completely nude.

Kazuto took her cue and removed his already uncomfortably tight black jeans and undergarments. He bent her compliant body forward so that she was propped against the side of the bed. Kazuto then gently inserted his hardened manhood into her from behind. Asuna moaned as the rod went inside her. Upon taking a firm hold of Asuna's hips, Kazuto began to slowly moving his own. He wanted them both to enjoy this for as long as possible.

Very gradually Kazuto picked up his pace, his rod going deeper as he applied more force. Before long he could feel Asuna's inner walls tightening around him. Feeling that he was close to the edge as well, Kazuto pulled Asuna's right leg straight back and pushed in deeper. Then with one last hard thrust from Kazuto, they hit their climax at the same moment. Once Kazuto withdrew himself, the couple got onto the bed.

Asuna cuddled up close to Kazuto. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Kazuto agreed. "I didn't know that you were so flexible."

Asuna chuckled a little. "Neither did I. I guess you loosened me up."

"So… would you be willing to go again?" Kazuto asked.

"Sure." Asuna agreed before kissing him firmly on the lips.

As their kiss deepened, Kazuto pushed Asuna onto her back so that he was on top. Once they broke for air again, Kazuto inserted his rod back into her and began rocking his hips. After a moment he reached up and grabbed the headboard with both hands to get more leverage. Asuna arched her back and grabbed on tightly to the sheets as the raw power of her lover plunged into her deeper than before. Her legs wrapped around Kazuto's waist like a vice. Their bodies became covered in sweat as they continued. Then after what seemed like an endless amount of time, the two of them came to a hard climax. Asuna could feel a sort of warmth rushing into her.

Kazuto withdrew himself and collapsed onto the bed next to Asuna. Asuna pulled the blanket over them both and cuddled up close to him.

"You know… maybe we should study together more often." Kazuto suggested.

"That was a pretty good way to unwind." Asuna agreed. "I really do love you Kazuto."

"I love you too, Asuna." Kazuto replied before kissing her on the forehead. And with that, they both drifted off to sleep.

FIN

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll admit that this story probably isn't my best work, though I did enjoy working on it. It is a bit simpler than my previous SAO one-shot. But I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I actually have an idea for another one of these SAO one-shots, though it might be a little on the odd side. Yet I'll probably do it anyway at some point in the near future. I also still have a crossover between SAO and the original _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ still in the works. Still not sure when that story will get off the ground though.

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
